


Texts from the Death Cabin

by remembertowrite



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Tanis (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Correspondence, Crack Treated Seriously, I am bad with titles today, M/M, Tanis season 1, Texting, Unconventional Format, spoilers through 112
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remembertowrite/pseuds/remembertowrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nic owes Geoff a beer. Or two. Or three.</p><p>Or: Nic's texts with Geoff through season 1 of Tanis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from the Death Cabin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arriva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arriva/gifts).



> Originally posted on [my Tumblr](http://surely-you-jess.tumblr.com/post/149309730743/geoffic-18-for-the-mini-fic-thing) as a response for the prompt "Things you said when you were scared." Spiritual successor to [Texts from the Olympic Peninsula](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6742855).


End file.
